a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to television and streaming media video program presentation and more particularly to post-production visual enhancements and modifications applied to existing program content.
b. Description of the Background
A wide range of programs is provided through broadcast television, cable and satellite systems. Internet or other network presentation of such programs may likely increase in the future. Typically such broadcasts are commercial broadcasts where programs are accompanied by advertisements, commercial messages, previews and the like. Trends in the television industry include the advent of digital video recorders that allow viewers to easily skip advertising content. Additionally, viewers of non-recorded programs may change channels, do chores, get a snack, mute audio output, or otherwise stop viewing when commercial messages are presented. These trends reduce the viewing audience for advertising and the effectiveness of advertising messages. Therefore a new method of presenting advertising is needed.